dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Feelings of Devotion
Feelings of Devotion (一途な想 , Ichizuna Omoi) is the fiftieth episode in the D.Gray-man anime series. Summary Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Lavi, and Bookman accompany Mei-Ling to meet with her Finder at the Asian Headquarters. However, Lulubell and her hoards of akuma are hot on their trail. Even though she is badly hurt, Mimi decides to help Lulubell in any way she can, even at the cost of her own life. Lulubell succeeded in destroying Mei-Ling's innocence and was congratulated by the Millenium Earl. Synopsis Mimi is seen attempting to go to Lulu Bell's aid, but she is badly injured and falls. Mimi begins to cry and the scene changes. Lavi and Allen are shown on the front of a carriage with Krory, Bookman, Lenalee and Mei-Ling seated inside. Allen reflects that they can't wait for the Finder and must take Mei-Ling to the Asia branch of the Black Order. The camera then pans over to Lulu Bell in her cat form, who is watching them from a cliff. Allen's eye activates and he senses oncoming akuma. Mei-Ling uses her crystal ball to inform them that the akuma are coming from underground. Allen stops the carriage and he and Lavi begin to destroy the akuma. After the last one is destroyed, they continue on their journey. Inside, Bookman reflects that Mei-Ling's gift is like a double-edged sword because using her Innocence in the manner she does takes a lot of energy. Outside, more akuma appear and Lavi uses his "fire stamp" to defeat them. They then cross a bridge, where two akuma appear from either side. Mei-Ling warns them that they're only decoys and the real one is coming from the front. Krory destroys the decoys while Allen and Lavi destroy the level II akuma coming from the front. Mei-Ling is shown to be getting tired, and Lenalee and Krory tell her not to push herself. However, she insists that she should use this opportunity to prepare herself for future battles. Allen's eye detects more akuma, though they don't show themselves. At the last minute Mei-Ling warns them to turn right because the path is going to explode. As they ride away, Lulu Bell (still in cat form) is shown to still be watching them. Mei-Ling warns them that more akuma are behind the rocks and Allen destroys them. She then warns that they're coming from above and below. Krory takes care of the ones in the sky while Lavi takes care of the ones on the ground. Bookman destroys two as well. Mei-Ling passes out from exhaustion and Bookman tells them that she exceeded her limit. More akuma come from the sky and begin to shoot at them. The evacuate the carriage, which is then destroyed as the akuma create a barrier between them, separating them into two groups comprised of Lavi, Krory and Bookman to one side and Allen, Lenalee and Mei-Ling on the other. Lavi attempts to destroy it, but an akuma with a shield gets in the way of his hammer. Lavi is shocked that the akuma wasn't destroyed. Allen and Lenalee flee after some insisting from the others. Bookman reveals that this was mostly likely not a mistake, and that the akuma had purposefully engaged them in a fight. Lavi realizes that they just played right into their hands, and as he says the names of Allen and Lenalee, the camera changes to them running. Lulu Bell takes on her Noah form while Allen and Lenalee are stopped by three incoming level II akuma. Allen defeats them just as Lulu Bell changes her hand into a whip and wraps it around Lenalee's wrist. Lenalee and Allen turn and recognize her with a brief flashback from a previous episode. Akuma surround them, trapping Allen and Lenalee. Allen realizes that this was all a trap, and Lulu Bell says that there's "nothing she won't do to get that Innocence." Mei-Ling asks Lenalee to help her, and while Lenalee is distracted Lulu Bell makes her move. Using her whip, Lulu Bell brings Lenalee into the air and then smashes her into the ground. Lulu Bell then siks the akuma on her. Allen attempts to help, but it blocked by an akuma. Lenalee is able to defeat the akuma on her own, however. Lulu Bell's whip is still wrapped around Lenalee's wrist, and Lenalee uses the sharp tail of an akuma to slice it. She then defeats a few akuma, but notes that they're moving and it's hard for her to kick. Allen comes and tells Lenalee to get Mei-Ling out of there, but before Lenalee can leave they're surrounded on all sides. Lenalee and Allen are both injured, and Mei-Ling wakes. An akuma charges at her, but Lenalee defends her. Lulu Bell then injures Lenalee with her whip. Mei-Ling notes that this is just like her prediction. She feels helpless and wishes to help them, but doesn't know how since she can't even move. Lavi and Krory are facing a dilemma: they can't break through the akuma's shields. :avi says they have to get to Allen and Lenalee soon, and the scene changes again. Allen and Lenalee are injured, and Mei-Ling blames herself. Lulu Bell attempts to destroy the Innocence and kill Mei-Ling, but is stopped by Lenalee and Allen who grab her whip. She then uses it to slam them into the ground. An akuma is then about to attack, but Mei-Ling uses her crystal ball to help Allen and Lenalee. Allen is about to kill Lulu Bell, but Mimi, in akuma form, comes to her rescue. As Mimi fights them, the scene changes to Krory, Lavi and Bookman. Bookman figures out a way to defeat the akuma, and they hurry to help their friends. Lenalee and Allen are blown away by Mimi's winds, but Krory saves them at the last second. Lulu Bell realizes she made a mistake, but can't withdraw because the Millennium Earl would be displeased if she were to fail in her mission. Mimi fights them and succeeds in knocking the crystal ball out of Mei-Ling's arms and over to Lulu Bell. Allen attempts to get it back, but is engaged by Mimi in her human(with akuma-like features) form. Allen wounds Mimi, who turns to Lulu Bell and asks if she helped. Lulu Bell nods and she responds with, "I'm glad." before exploding. Lulu Bell then destroys Mei-Ling's Innocence and opens her other hand, which contained the charred bell that she had given Mimi. She then asks, "Who said you could disappear without my permission?" The Millennium Earl then comes and praises her. He tells her to come, but Lulu Bell doesn't move, and the bell she's holding rings before the scene changes. Mei-Ling is shown crying. She blames herself, and Lenalee tells her that is wasn't Mei-Ling's fault, it was hers. They hug and Mei-Ling continues to cry. Outside, the Finder finally shows up but has to be sent away. The scene changes to Allen, Lenalee, Bookman, Krory and Lavi walking away from the town. Krory expresses regret for the way things turned out, but Allen points out that at least she can live a long, normal life. Navigation Category:Episodes